Michael In The Bathroom
by FandomSpawn
Summary: In where Michael sings about being in the bathroom. The song belongs to the creators of Be More Chill. (I will mark this as complete, but if it is wanted, I can make more parts to it.) Rated T for language.


Michael had shut himself in the bathroom. The party was turning him into a complete disaster. He usually went to parties with Jeremy... if they were ever invited. But now, Jeremy's probably off somewhere with some drunk chick doing god knows what. The beers weren't helping to ease his nausea either.

He decided he would stay here until the party was over. That way, he wouldn't have to face the crowds of drunken teens from beyond the door.

"I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall... Pathetic isn't it?" He was talking to his reflection. The Michael in the mirror silently stared back.

"I'll just stay here. Maybe, I'll disappear. That be nice, right?" The Michael in the mirror mimics his blinking. The teen sighs to himself.

"I'm a creeper in a bathroom 'cause my buddy kinda left me alone..." He had begun to wonder if he can call Jeremy his "buddy" anymore. He's also wondering if he just happened to start singing what he was saying.

"But I'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly or pretend to check a text on my phone." He must be _really_ wasted. One minute he's talking to his mirror self and now he's singing.

"Everything felt fine when I was half of a pair," Michael was looking at past selfies taken of him and Jeremy. "And for no fault of mine, there's no other half there..." He began to delete all their pictures.

"Now I'm just," Michael felt a lump in his throat forming. "Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party, forget how long it's been." The sounds of shouting and loud karaoke music drown out his lyrics. Someone on the other side knocks on the door.

"No, you can't come in!" He shouts back. The knocking dies down, followed by a loud "Whatever!"

He waits a moment before resuming. "I'm waiting it out 'til it's time to leave and picking at grout as I softly grieve," He's staring down at the sink, wishing he could follow the water down the drain.

"I'm just Michael who you don't know, Michael flyin' solo," He looks up to see his reflection crying. "Michael in the bathroom by himself..." He quickly wipes the tears off, hoping not to look so helpless. He proceeds to walk over and sit in the bathtub.

"I am hiding, but he's out there, just ignoring all our history," Michael is starting to get into it, putting much emphasis on "ignoring".

"Memories get erased, and I'll get replaced, with a newer, cooler version of me." His anger is building up, making him sing louder.

"And I hear a drunk girl sing along to Whitney through the door," For the first time in a while, Michael smiles a little. "I wanna dance with somebody!" He's always liked that song. Of course, Marley still tops all.

"And my feelings sink 'cause it makes me think now there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore!" His voice raises when the tears start to form again.

"Now it's just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party. I half regret the beers..." His voice wavers as it becomes harder to keep from crying. "Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party as I choke back the tears." Some tears spill onto his face anyway.

He immediately begins to wipe them off with his sleeve, only for more to go running down his face. "I'll wait as long as I need 'til my face is dry or I'll just blame it on weed, or something in my eye," Weed might've been the better excuse.

"I'm just Michael who you don't know, Michael flyin' solo," He's become louder. "Michael in the bathroom by himself!"

Someone else is knocking on the door.

 _Knock Knock Knock Knock_

Michael stops singing. "Shoot." He whispers. "Um... I'll be out soon!"

 _Knock Knock Knock Knock_

Was he not heard? Typical. If only Jeremy hadn't left him alone...

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Michael was starting to panic. He didn't really want to leave his new safe-room, but the person knocking seemed to really need to use it.

 _CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG_

Clanging? Michael would normally begin to wonder how the noise was being made, but right now, it only made him more panicked.

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG_

Why did he come here? Why did he think this was a good idea? This was such a mistake...

 _Splash Splash Splash Splash_

Michael throws some water on his face. It calms him down. Hopefully the person outside will only take a while. Then he can go back in.

"I'll be right there!" He replies in fake cheeriness. But the knocking has ceased. "Oh..." He plops himself back down in the tub.

"And I can't help but yearn for a different time," He sings again, starting softly.

"And then I look in the mirror, and the present is clearer," He looks at himself in the mirror from his spot inside the tub. He looks terrible. "And there's no denying I'm just-" He's reached the breaking point. Curling up his knees, he silently cries.

"...at a party." For some reason, he still sings. His voice cracks. Maybe he's only singing out of self pity.

"Is there a sadder sight than-" He hums for a bit, trying to fight the ever growing lump in his throat. "Michael in the bathroom at a party, this is a heinous night."

"I wish I stayed at home in bed, watching cable porn," He had become angry again. Angry at himself for coming to this party. Angry that he's staying in this empty bathroom like a loser. Angry that he won't stop crying. Furious at Jeremy for ditching him like the jerk he really is. "Or wish I offed myself instead, wish I was **NEVER BORN!** "

Michael is pulling at his sweater in the belief that if it tore, it would tear off his body along with it. "I'm just Michael who's a **loner** , so he must be a stoner," He's crying again, but he doesn't notice.

"Rides a PT Cruiser, God, he's such a **loser!** " Frankly, Michael doesn't know who he's talking about. Is he the bigger loser, or was it Jeremy?

"Michael flyin' solo, who you think that you know, MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM BY-"

"Michael!"

The troubled teen was cut off by a familiar voice. Standing by the doorway, blushing from embarrassment and the small amount of alcohol he had consumed, was Jeremy.

Michael sits in the bathtub silently, wanting Jeremy to piss off. But he doesn't. From his spot in the bathtub, he can hear the door close. "Michael? I know you're in here. I was listening from outside..."

It was Michael's turn to blush. He was listening this whole time?! "...dammit Jeremy."

Following the sound of his voice, Jeremy pulled the shower curtains back to reveal a tear-stained Michael. "What happened to you?" Jeremy asked, trying his best to sound concerned through his intoxicated state. Only it came out sounding like he was mocking his "friend".

"Oh, I don't know. How about you ask your Squip?!" Michael answers in rage.

Jeremy laughs idiotically. "I can't do that. He's quiet." Apparently being even slightly drunk shuts down the techno prick for a while.

"Why are you even here?" Michael asks quietly. He glances up at his ex-best friend to see him lazily staring back.

"Why?" He asks, louder this time. Jeremy still doesn't answer, except now he has a weird look on his face. Something between thinking and passing out right then and there. Michael hits him right between the eyes.

Jeremy is knocked back to his senses. "Ow!" He stumbled a few steps back from the blow.

Michael dashes to the door and pulls it open in a rage induced fashion. "If you came to make me feel like more of a piece of shit, then CONGRATULATIONS! You've succeeded in being the world's greatest douchebag! Hope you're happy now!" At the last sentence, Michael's voice quivers and the tears threaten to spill yet again.

The party-goers had already cleared a path for Michael seeing how he was seething with depressed anger. He quickly runs towards the front door, watching the many masked and unmasked eyes watching him with judgement. He can hear them chanting "loser" in his head. Whatever tears had fallen would soon mix with the spilled booze.

The sound of a car driving further away was muted too soon as the party's festivities resumed. Jeremy was left to wonder what he did wrong. He would later wish that he had said something in that bathroom before the Squip was back in control.

(A/N: Should I continue this? Or just keep it at that? Also I just joined the BMC fandom so if any of this is wrong or doesn't seem to fit with the actual plot I'm sorry ;w; . I haven't been able to watch it yet. I've only listened to the soundtrack.)


End file.
